


Window of Opportunity

by HanaritsuKrizza



Category: Actor RPF, Toumyu RPF, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞 〜阿津賀志山異聞〜 | Touken Ranbu: Atsukashiyama Ibun - Mikasano
Genre: 2.5 D Actors, Based on Sashimeshi Line Live, M/M, MariChika, MarioxRyuji, Musical Touken Ranbu, SatoKiyo, Toumyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaritsuKrizza/pseuds/HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Those five wonderful minutes before the end of Sato Ryuji (Kashuu Kiyomitsu) and Kuroba Mario (Mikazuki Munechika)'s guest appearance in Sashimeshi Line Live —in which they gave each other a modest yet really precious kiss as a promise for receiving 1010万 (10.1Million) hearts— turned into a fan-fiction.





	Window of Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I apologize but I really can't not do this. I really love Sato Ryuji and after watching this particular program, I was convinced that Mario-kun is so smitten with Ryuji. (Also, I read from somewhere that Mario-kun once said in an interview that he considers Ryuji as his good rival and a person he wants to grow up with.) They're simply too cute and I just can't resist my fan-girl soul. In that account, please do keep in mind that the dialogues aren't even accurate and the thoughts and expressions are only products of my assumptions and delusions. PLEASE DO READ WITH AN OPEN MIND.

 

 

 

* * *

 _Window of Opportunity_ _—A short or limited amount of time in which one has a favorable opportunity to do, obtain or accomplish something._

* * *

**...**

While Ryuji was voicing his words of gratitude for the fans who were expressing their undying support for  _Toumyu_ , Mario was casually munching on his fries in an attempt to look like he wasn't anticipating what was about to proceed. He looked ahead to where the staffs were giving them instructions and couldn't fight off the smile that was persistently forming on his lips. The people behind the cameras were urging them on, Mario especially, since Ryuji wasn't really paying attention, so he decided to be valiant and posed the topic to his co-actor.

"The time for  _that_  is approaching," Mario said cautiously and took a glimpse beside him with a smile that he still couldn't wipe out of his face. He simply couldn't help it, there was a mix of anticipation and embarrassment from the thought of carrying out this brand of fan service in a live broadcast with none other than Ryuji.

"Ah, it's time to end?" Ryuji inquired and immediately after, he gave an obvious display of nervousness that Mario secretly found entertaining.

"Time to do it," he answered and chuckled to himself. "Where should we do it? Here is fine?" he asked the staffs and found some of them suggesting that they ask for their respective managers' permission to kiss each other on the lips and Mario couldn't contain his amusement and mirth. "They're telling us to ask for permission to kiss in the lips," he laughingly told Ryuji who couldn't look at him in the eyes.

Still, Ryuji read the signboard from the staffs and searched for his manager, probably to do what he was told. As expected of someone who would do anything for his fans, was what Mario merely noted.

"Well, it just can't be helped, right? We have to do it," he quickly offered, just to clarify the purpose of this matter and to at least lessen the tension and intense feeling of edginess that was confining his co-actor.

Ryuji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it'll be a scam if we won't," he said, gazed upon Mario and instantaneously looked down.

"Right, right. We'll just get scolded from our manager later."

They both glanced at the staffs again, partly to bid time and partly because they were practically at lost of how to get going with this kind of circumstance. In Mario's case, he was fine –perhaps, more than fine even– with kissing Ryuji, but he didn't want to push the other into doing something that he wasn't comfortable with. He wished to respect whatever the other was willing to do specifically because he knew that Ryuji was quite reserved.

"How about a kiss on each other's cheek instead?" Ryuji proposed.

"Yeah, kissing each other's on the cheek?" Mario parroted.

"Is that still a scam?"

Mario shortly glanced at him. He noticed that he appeared slightly conflicted so to help him, he said, "Ah no, it's because I still have a bad taste on my lips so it's justifiable. It was the punishment, it's my fault." He looked at the camera and added, "It's my fault."

As if feeling relieved, Ryuji's eyes were back to the screen of his phone where he read the fans' comments. "Is it okay in the cheeks?" he questioned out loud.

Without leaving a room for further discussion or even rejection, Mario repeated Ryuji's words as a statement and not an inquisition. It would also help to ease the awkwardness that had briefly permeated between them if he would take the lead, so with a confirmation from the staffs, he announced, "I'll do it."

Mario stood up from his seat, faced the camera again and went on to ask for pardon from the fans of Sato Ryuji. "Everyone, I'm really sorry but I have to give a kiss to Sato Ryuji."

Ryuji gave a timid smile before he asked the staffs, "Do I need to do it, too? Or is it fine if I don't do it?"

Since the staffs were somehow insisting for a more extensive and weighty fan-service than a mere kiss on the cheek, both Mario and Ryuji weren't surprise to hear that the latter should do it, too. Mario laughed at them but Ryuji predictably didn't took issue with it and simply assented to them.

Thankfully, the air around them was back to how it was before, pleasant and without any pressure. Mario momentarily stated his worries as to how their SNS would be after this and Ryuji uttered his own. This would most likely spread in the Internet with a number of screen captures and video clips. After all, Mario found out that fans loved this kind of things. He just hoped that it wouldn't affect both of their careers in a wicked way.

"Well then, I'll do it," Mario said once again and went back on sitting. He positioned to completely faced Ryuji and with a mindful demeanor, he said, " _Itadakimasu!_ "

This caused Ryuji to lean a scant away and laugh at him. "Don't say that, it makes it weird."

"Well then." He gave a single glance to the camera and ultimately closed the distance between him and Ryuji who was facing forward with his eyes closed. He pressed his lips on the other's cheek for a total of three wonderful seconds before backing away. "Alright, I did it."

Mario conveyed his delight of completing the mission, although behind his accomplished smile, there was a bubble of undeniable bliss and excitement just because he succeeded on seizing the rare opportunity of kissing Ryuji. He was extremely happy inside that he did it.

All through his celebration, however, Ryuji's nervousness came back tenfolds because it was his turn this time. If the way he was distracting himself with his phone while caressing his chest presumably to steady his heartbeat was any indication at all. "Uwah, I'm so nervous. I'm seriously nervous," he whispered.

Not to look overly excited, Mario let the other take his time to relax. He gave Ryuji a moment to prepare himself and talked to the staffs for a little while as he sat straight and waited. He also gave off a feeling of undemanding and trouble-free so Ryuji wouldn't get pressured. Lastly, he peeked over his side in an unobtrusive manner to check on his co-actor only to watch him heaving deep breaths. Strangely enough, he felt as though Ryuji's fidgety and nervousness were starting to rub on him.

Right when Ryuji was just about to proceed on the kiss, Mario withdrew in the last second and called for a time out, though the smile he was plastering seemed impossible to expel. Ryuji retreated as well and he took that chance to breathe easy. Then, Mario went back to his spot and closed his eyes, finally ready to receive the kiss. 

Because his eyes were shut, Mario couldn't see what Ryuji was doing now, but his senses heightened the slightest bit. He heard the other muttering something like "I'll go in my own pace" before he sensed him slowly approaching again.  Eventually, Ryuji carried his mission without a problem and gave Mario a kiss on the cheek. 

The moment Mario felt those lips on his skin, he lost control of himself as he unleashed his hidden sentiments. He squealed and laughed in a weird way that made the staffs chuckle at him. To put it simply, his glee was as clear as daylight and his satisfaction was apparent on his face and everyone in the room was amused by it.

Just like that, while Mario was still reveling on the feeling of the kiss that even at the moment was still lingering on his cheeks, the staffs announced that it was time to end so Ryuji quickly delivered the closing by bidding his goodbye. Shortly after, Mario did the same and the camera was conclusively turned off.

*

"What kind of reaction was that?" Ryuji asked him, his stance becoming lax now that the cameras weren't rolling.

"Hmm?" Mario glanced at him sideways, his smile only going wider as he observed how Ryuji was also sporting a smile of his own, though his was more of a smirk than a beam.

"Your reaction, do you like it that much?" he said in a teasing way.

Mario, however, was not one to get teased, so instead, he gave Ryuji an honest answer that would wipe his smirk off of his face. "Yeah, I like it."

As expected, Ryuji stared at him in a mock of aversion. He crunched his eyebrows in that adorable way that he always did and pursed his lips in a thin line which Mario only returned with his own unwavering gaze.

After a few seconds, Ryuji averted his eyes and stood to leave, but not before rendering Mario stunned and speechless by saying, "You should have just kissed me on the lips then." 

**...**

* * *

**_-KRIZZA-_**

 


End file.
